Just an Experiment
by NecroLurker
Summary: Bonnibel wants Marceline to help her out with her studies of vampire biology. Marceline agrees and they get to work in the lab, however does Marceline know exactly how much Bonnie wants to find out about her? Bubbline. One-shot for now. Rating may change if continued.


"How long did you say these tests were gonna take again?" Marceline whined.

The vampire was seated upon a cold silvery table in the middle of Princess Bubblegum's laboratory. The candy monarch didn't appear to be paying any attention to the demonic royal as she sat there not so patiently at the table. The pink haired girl was scribbling down notes on a clipboard held out in front of her. The princess's normally pink attire was concealed by a long white lab coat that covered her body all the way down to her knees where the beginnings of her pink dress could be seen. She was also sporting a pair of safety goggles on her face. Marceline couldn't help but giggle a little bit every time she saw PB wear those. It made her look like such a nerd. But in a cute way.

"Bonnie…" the vampire pined.

"Hm..?" Bonnibel replied absentmindedly without looking away from the clipboard.

"Can we please hurry this up? It's kinda cold in here and I didn't exactly bring a jacket with me."

"I thought you couldn't feel temperature." Bonnibel stated, her eyes still glued to the clipboard.

"Well, um…" Marceline cursed herself for getting caught out like that. She had to come up with a reply quickly if she was gonna get out of here. "I can feel it _sometimes_… It just really depends on the situation." The pale girl smirked.

"Interesting…" she mused.

Marceline gave a toothy grin, thinking that she'd managed to outsmart one of the most intelligent people in Ooo. The vampire smirked. Now she could finally go home and play in peace. Her fingers were itching for the strings of her bass and every second she spent in this pale room just became more and more unbearable.

"Can you feel this?" the pink girl asked, placing a hand on the vampire's arm, her eyes never leaving the clipboard.

Marceline didn't know why, but her eyes suddenly widened at the unexpected contact. She didn't expect to, but she _did_ feel something. Bonnibel's hand felt warm against her cold skin. It sent a buzzing sensation through her arm that slowly began to fade away and in turn started to make her feel uncomfortable. However the buzzing feeling had intrigued her. She wanted to feel it again. She liked being able to feel. Her body had been dead for well over a thousand years, therefore the only sensation she was used to; was when her skin burned in the sunlight. Bonnie's hand was still there but the buzzing feeling was all but gone. The raven haired girl suddenly realized that she'd been sitting there quietly for a while now and Bonnie was still waiting on her answer.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked her again.

"N-No." she answered lowly, her long mane of black hair falling over her shoulders as she adverted her gaze to the floor.

"How about now?" she asked, moving her hand and resting it upon Marceline's shoulder.

"No…" the dark haired girl replied slowly not realizing that she was staring at Bonnibel's hand.

The princess lifted her hand away from Marceline's shoulder. Just when the dark haired vampire thought it was over she suddenly felt Bonnibel's warm soft hand against her cheek.

"And now?" the candy monarch asked, now looking away from the clipboard and directly at Marceline.

The tingling sensation rushed through Marceline's body. If she could've she would've gasped at how otherworldly it felt. The vampire found herself dry-mouthed as she looked back at the princess, whose eyes were expressionless. The feeling left as quickly as it came, making the undead royal feel hollow and empty inside once again.

"I-I…"

She could feel her panic setting in. She felt so open and exposed with Bonnibel staring at her like that. Judging her. The pale girl gulped as she felt Bonnibel's thumb twitch, sending a faint tingle running straight down her centre before settling in her core.

"I see…" Bonnibel said to no one in particular as she removed her hand from Marceline's face, almost lightly dragging her fingers across her cold cheek as if she were trying to prolong the touch.

The candy royal walked off and scribbled down some notes on her clipboard, making her way to a desk filled with empty bottles and various other science related apparatus. It was one of those rare instances where Marceline couldn't find her words. She ran over what had just happened in her head, mentally stuttering as she tried to make sense of it. "_Argh!_" Marceline never had problems like these before. She only ever came across these mental blocks whenever she was around that stupid princess. Marceline buried her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. What had this girl done to her?! She'd only agreed to take part in this experimental research thing out of politeness to Bonnibel. She hadn't _wanted_ to as she had much better things to do with her time, however something about that girl had just compelled her to do it. The candy monarch had told her that she needed to know all about the biology of vampires and that Marceline was the only non-dangerous vampire she knew. Ha! Her? Not dangerous? Who did that princess think she was anyway? She was Marceline the Vampire Queen, daughter of Hunson Abadeer Lord of the Nightosphere! Sure she _might _have gotten a little soft over the years, but she was _far_ from not being dangerous. Marceline looked at the clock up on the wall. It would be morning soon. She had to go.

"Hey, are we done here? I kind of have to go home now!" she called.

Bonnibel turned her head to the side and looked at her from the other side of the room and removed her goggles, leaving them on her cluttered desk.

"Bored already?"

Marceline almost felt offended. But she wasn't sure why.

"No! It's not that! The sun's almost up. I have to get to my house soon."

"What's wrong?" the princess replied smugly. "Not used to staying up late?" she said as she turned around, resting a hand on her hip.

"Bonnie, I'm serious. If I don't go now, then I can't leave for the whole day. And I have my own stuff to do!" the vampire protested.

Bonnibel just stared at her with an odd expression. Marceline sat there praying that she would be allowed to leave. In any normal circumstance she could leave whenever she wanted, however Bonnibel had locked the doors and windows so that anything that happened in the lab could be contained. Her red eyes met those of the candy princess's. She brushed her black hair past her ear with a single hand whilst she awaited a response.

"Alright." She told her.

"What?!" Marceline exclaimed, both relieved and surprised at the same time.

"You can go." She replied as she unlocked one the windows beside her wooden desk. "I just have to check one more thing."

Marceline was so focused on the now open window that she didn't even notice the pink haired monarch walk up to her. The raven haired vampire, still seated at the test table looked up at the girl before her with an eyebrow raised, unsure of what to expect. What happened next was so fast that Marceline was surprised that her vampire speed didn't let her see it coming. Bonnibel cupped both of Marceline cheeks and locked lips with her. The vampire sat there frozen to the spot, her eyes wide. Her chest exploded with that tingling sensation. Her whole body buzzed as she felt her warm lips pressed up against her own. It was all over, she could feel it everywhere. Her body had become overpowered by the tingling feeling, so much so, that it threatened to engulf her. She needed to focus on something. Just so that this wonderful feeling wouldn't go away. Her eyelids began to flutter closed. The entranced vampire decided to focus on Bonnibel. Her lips tasted like sweet strawberries… like sugar. Hang on. Her. Her! The realization just dawned on the vampire. She was being kissed by a girl! No wait, she was being kissed by Princess Bubblegum! Her eyes flew open. The shock paralysed her body completely. Her limbs would not move. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't do anything. But at the same time… she didn't want to. She found herself staring to like it… Eventually Marceline decided to return the kiss, a quiet sound coming from the princess let her know that she had noticed the increase in pressure from the vampire's lips. However it was at this moment that Bonnibel decided to pull away. Before she had a chance to react Bonnibel had already picked up her clipboard and walked right past the vampire.

The full weight of what had just happened came crashing down on the raven haired girl. Noticing Bonnibel walking past her, she spun around and floated just above the table.

"H-Hey! W-Why did you-?"

"Sorry I can't talk now. I have to go examine these test results right away." The candy girl said to her without looking back.

However unbeknownst to the floating vampire, the princess was actually trying her hardest to conceal the huge smile she had plastered on her face. Marceline found herself staring at the lab door as Bonnibel exited the room and it closed shut. The pale girl was dumbfounded. The tingling sensation was now fading. It had lingered on for a lot longer than it originally had, but it too was now disappearing. Marceline raised her hand to her face and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"What just happened…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I kinda just wrote this last night because the idea just popped into my head. Also this is to appease those of you who are waiting on an update for "When I knew".<strong>

**This is going to remain as a one-shot for now, but I _might_ turn it into a real story later on depending on the feedback. Note that _if_ I do continue this story, it might get a little angsty and I may also have to change the rating...**

**But for now it's a fluffy angst one-shot! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
